Problems for Germany
by Bismarck Alexander
Summary: Germany has to deal with Sealand's recognition, the Italian brothers, and obliviously deal with a girl. Rating might change to M. Friendship is an included genre
1. Chapter 1

**First Hetalia fanfic!** **Most of the somewhat more minor characters will make a few OR MANY appearances throughout the story. CHARACTER SPOILER: PRUSSIA, THE NORDIC STATES, UKRAINE. AND BELARUS! There is VERY high chance that- NO they WILL be in this story! And Rome. Also human names will be used. Time to time.**

**Read and Review. Also I'm open for ideas now. I do not own Hetalia Axia Powers or World Series.**

* * *

It was a mild spring day in Geneva, Switzerland. The nations of the world were once again gathering to attend another world conference meeting to discuss and solve some issues ranging from the environment to foreign affairs. Switzerland, with his stern facial expression, quietly agreed to have a meeting in his land three weeks ago, since his country has a history of allowing nations to settle disputes. Also his country was home the League of Nations, the forerunner of the United Nations based in New York.

Around 45 nations were present, and would be holding the meeting in one of the building's conference rooms. Most of the countries were either standing around and talking. Switzerland stood by himself, wearing his usual military fatigues with a rifle slung around his back, and scanned the room of talking nations, when he spotted his little adopted sister Liechtenstein, who was ditributing refreshments to the other nations, handing a tall glass of orange juice to a young smiley boy wearing a sailor's suit.

**HETALIA!**

Switzerland walked over to the boy and said, "Hello young man. What are you doing here?" he asked very modestly. The boy looked up and said, "Oh hello! I'm Sealand, the world's smallest nation! Jolly good to meet you mister Swiss." He said with a cheerful British accent.

"Ahh you're the young boy Germany told me about. I'm suppose to provide you with a group of at least 10 of my finest soldiers." The blonde nation said.

"Thanks but is that really necessary? I can take care of myself." The boy said before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"All things will be said in the meeting. You studied the rules given to you?" Swiss asked.

"Studied it like France does with women." He said before taking a big sip.

"Teeheehee. I find zat funny." Said a French accented feminist voice. Switzerland turned to find the familiar source of the voice and spotted two smiling female nations coming their way, Belgium and Seychelles.

Seychelles the short French-speaking island nation wearing her usual knee-length blue dress, but her long, dark brown hair that was usually tied into two pigtails wit red ribbons was tied back into a ponytail, going down to the middle of her back, with a red ribbon, and Belgium in her usual green military uniform with her usual short blonde hair style with a green hair band.

"Hello miss Belgium and madame Seychelles." Switzerland greeted.

"Hello Switzerland!" Belgium greeted with her usual smile.

"Bonjour Monsieur Swiss." The French speaking female greeted too.

"So whose this cute boy?" Belgium asked sweetly about Sealand who blushed in return as he took another sip.

"This is Sealand. World's smallest nation." He introduced still with his stern facial expression.

"Nice to meet you!" Belgium said in her cheery tone.

"Bonjour." Seychelles repeated with a smile.

"Jolly good to meet you too." He responded.

"But wait. How come I never see you at meetings?" Belgium asked as her smile left her face.

Sealand looked down while taking a small sip, "Its because I haven't really been recognized as my own independent country yet. Except for Latvia, my good friend." He explained.

"That is until he heard about Ludwig's efficiency and asked him for help and agreed." Switzerland added.

Seychelles mind started to wander at the mentioning of the name of a certain country.

**HETALIA!**

"Sealand what are you doing here!" Said Britian who was pissed at the sight of his younger who he thought snuck himself in the conference room.

"Well I-" Sealand was a little scared, but luckily was interrupted by Switzerland.

"Germany invited him England! He agreed to help him out to obtain recognition as his own country." The gun loving nation defended.

"Fine." Britian bluntly said as he turned away.

"Sealand!" An Eastern European accented voice called out.

Sealand turned his head and spotted Latvia waving his hand, gesturing him to come over. He got up from his chair and hurried over to him calling out, "Sorry it's been nice meeting you. And thanks for your help Mister Swiss." He waved at the trio.

"Monsieur Germany iz great isn't 'e?" Seychelles muttered as her eyes became dreamy, who barely paid attention to the scene.

Switzerland noticed the day dreaming face that Seychelles unknowingly had on. He and some of the other countries have noticed this about Seychelles, from time to time, whenever Germany is present.

"Miss Seychelles your not going to let your feelings for Germany distract you again?" The trigger happy blonde nation asked raising an eyebrow.

"W-what? I don't know 'at you're talking about." Seychelles face then produced a noticeable splash of red as she snapped back into reality.

"Awwww little Seychelles has a crush on Germany? So cute!" Belgium teasingly asked, bending at a 45 degree angle to meet the shorter nation's height, while pinching her left cheek.

"Non!" She lightly smacked Belgium's hand away.

"Everyvone settle down!" Commanded Germany. "Its time to begin our vorld conference meeting."

_'Merci_ Germany' Seychelles's mind said lightly sighing in relief as she found and took her seat at the long oval shaped conference table. A/N (Merci is thank you)

Germany, who was wearing a light brown suit and a red tie, was standing in front of a large board with maps and other papers of importance on it, made the French island nation's heart flutter a bit with admiration.

_"Oh Germany you never fail to look so 'ansome, so professional, so fiery, and strong."_ Seychelles's mind was saying.

As everyone, except for those already seated, went to the their seats, an angry Italian voiced called out, "Hey wait a minuto! Who made the potato loving bastard in charge of meetings now!" Yelled Romano standing up from his seat pointing at the tall blonde nation who lightly grumbled at the Italian's trademark insult, but still managed to preserve his famous stoic facial expression as he stared at the Southern Italian.

Seychelles stood up from her seat trying to keep herself calm, she didn't like the Southern Italian's attitude or tone towards Germany. "Becauz Romano, with Monsieur Germany's chairmanship we can actually get zings done." The brunette woman said.

Everyone looked at her in astonishment since she actually stood up for Germany. In fact, nobody has really stood up for Germany as much, ever since he was reunified with his older brother in late 1991. Much of that was done by America.

"The chica is right amigos. I think we should all show some gratitude for Germany for once." The male nation Cuba agreed while smoking a cigar and having his arms crossed. Romano was embarrassed but yet still somewhat pissed, and took his seat again. Seychelles followed, having pink shade form on her cheeks, feeling rather proud of her self.

"Danke herr Cuba und fräulein Seychelles." The German responded.

"Dude! Dude! Older Italy just burned by a girl! Hahahaha!" Said none-other than America who was standing and pointing wildly at the Southern Italian.

"Let's justa getta over with this meeting." Romano sighed with annoyance and simmering anger.

* * *

I had just had to make adjustments with this chapter. I shouldupmost chapter within a few weeks. Do you think Seychelles just gave herself away? We'll find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry my updates take so long, I need inspiration to write these stories. NOW AS A SPOILER. President IS mentioned in this chapter, not for political reasons, but just a minor cameo.**

**I don't Hetalia!**

* * *

It was 11:20 A.M. and for the past hour and a half since the meeting began, it has so far gone rather somewhat smoothly, with of course a few of the usual crazy incidents and a couple of new ones.

The first one happened at the start of the meeting after when Germany introduced Sealand as a new observer nation. England responded by yelling and cussing at Germany for two straight minutes, for not telling him about allowing his younger brother to start attending meetings whenever he's invited. Seychelles was pissed at England, but tried not to show it, for treating her crush like that over a little decision he made. Yes she could admit it was a minor inconsideration for Germany to not tell England in advance about Sealand being allowed to come to their meetings. Yet despite getting pissed, she became equally amazed on how Germany just stood there, arms crossed, eyes closed, stern face, and taking in the British rant like it was no big deal.

When Britian finished, he stood there panting, as though as if he relived Agincourt, with his hands on the table.

Germany opened his eyes, "Vould you like to continue?" Was his only response.

"... no." Britain merely answered before sitting down in his chair. Seychelles felt her jaw drop in complete astonishment upon hearing the question and answer.

The second incident that happened was just merely a minor one. Just a no biggie. No big deal indeed. Not even something to worry about.

Belarus burst into the meeting with a knife in one hand and a marriage registration form in the other and with her usual demands of '_Marry__ me big brother!'_

Luckily, she was subdued by Prussia with a full nelson hold for one hole minute, while Switzerland confiscated the sharp object from the insane women, before she even got close to Russia or even harmed anyone else, or caused any property damaged. As usual Prussia bragged about how awesome he was at detaining the incest crazed nation.

Despite the interruptions, the meeting went on with significant progress and managed to pass several resolutions regarding the environment in terms of new policies of supplying and investing in new air pollution control devices that Japan introduced, preservation/conservation of agricultural and natural resources, and cleaning up industrial waste dumps. They, surprisingly, voted unanimously to recognize Sealand as his own independent country or micro nation. Britain sighed in defeat as he raised his hand in agreement. Sealand was so happy that he did a victory lap around the conference room.

They also agreed to add a few new infantry divisions and a couple of armored divisions to their NATO arsenal. Half of which will be sent over to Turkey, incase of increased Syrian aggression that might spill over to Turkey's borders. Proposed by Germany and America.

Speaking of which, when they finished with military affairs, they went to foreign affairs America was given the stand on speaking about Syria, which he has been for at least five minutes.

"And so my fellow nations I ask for you to step up on putting more pressure on the tyrannical Assad regime in Syria! These atrocities that are currently being committed by the regime should never be tolerated or indirectly supported in anyway shape or form! Thats all I have to say dudes." And with that, America sat back down and started eating his third burger today.

**HETALIA!**

Seychelles sat while she waited as patiently as she could for Germany to start speaking again. It wasn't that she didn't like or thought the other nations' speaking abilities in terms of giving speeches were poor. She had respect for them, she was a fan of Germany's speeches, because unlike some of the other nations, some of their speeches, if its about about themselves, will sometimes be a little narcissistic. Like France, for example, will talk about how gorgeous he is. Germany talks about himself in a more humble honest way.

Germany stood up from his seat as Seychelles focused her entire attention on the person she has been waiting for to start speaking. "Zank you America. Charismatic as usual." Germany complemented.

"However, due to ze latest veto of a possible U.N. rezolution zat vould haff placed sanctions against the Syrian government, ve are unable to do a direct collective action against the regime that would possibly lead to cease fire, the vetoes of course coming from China und... you know who." Germany stated.

There was a nervous yet silent moment amongst most of the other nations in the conference, as they know who Germany was talking about; Russia. Some of them shivered in fear at thought of Russia's boyish, yet evil looking opened mouth smile staring at them one by one. Which he was doing, which made the other nations avert their eyes anywhere else that wasn't Russia.

**HETALIA!**

The silence and Russia's stare were suddenly broken by the sound of chains either moving against each other or something else, or rather... _someone_ else.

The countries became even more nervous, including Liechtenstein who clung on to her brother for safety, with the exceptions of Sweden, who was was cool as a cucumber the whole time, Germany and Prussia, Austria and Switzerland, who all turned to the very known source of the sounds, and realized it was only a still pissed of Belarus, whom Switzerland, Austria, and Prussia chained, made of Swedish steel, to a chair.

"How dare you question my big brother's decision!?" Hissed Belarus. Her voice sounded icy and venomous.

"...his decisions are absolute you German dog!" She insulted and acting like Germany has some vendetta against her brother.

"Yeah that's right you potato loving bastard! Who made you the Caesar of Europe!?" Yelled Romano who stood up in protest... again.

But Belarus just blew off his support, "Shut up Italian!"

"Yes ma'am!" He said while shrinking back in fear.

_'Wow.'_ Seychelles thought irritably._ 'Everyone zeems to be against Germany today. Maybe ah shewd 'it people with my fish if zhey continue zis... OH NON! I'm starten' to sound liak Madame Belarus.'_

"Now Germany." Belarus said as the most creepiest and sadistic smile formed on her face. "Kindly remove these chains that are keeping me from my big brother and keeping me from the throat slittings of you, your albino brother, and the cursed Swedish maker of these chains!" Threatened Belarus who was completely unaware of her mistake.

"Ohonhonhonhon. Sounds like somebody needs some company." Said France with his trademark pervert face, putting an arm around the chained up female nation's shoulders, and placing said face a few inches away from the Belorussian's.

Belarus's face became one of expressing absolute horror of being at the mercy of France when he placed his hand on her breast.

"AAAAAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU SMELLY PERVERTED FROG! I will not be sitting here and let you violate me! BROTHER RUSSIA HELP ME!"

"Why so France can rape me instead." Russia happily said with a barely noticeable hint of shame in his tone.

"Ohonhonohonhonhonhon!"

"You know Russia, if your sister ukraine was here in the meeting or if she found out you did nothing to help Belarus, she would scold you endlessly for a week." Estonia whispered into Russia's ear."

"I am knowing that Estonia." Russia felt a little more guilty.

**HETALIA!**

"So... does anyvon haff any ideas on how to deal vith Syria?" Germany asked wanting to steer the attention away from the somewhat disturbing scene.

"HOW ABOUT WE GIVE THEM PASTA!" Exclaimed none other than Italy, in his very usual cheery tone. Germany face palmed at that, but retracted at the thought of food, in which he muttered to himself about being a little hungry.

"I 'ave an idea. 'ow about we zem love instead? I am ze lover of Europe." Said an arrogant France who had just succeeded in his style of subduing Belarus.

"Oh ja France, your the best lover around here. Especially even after you tried to molest me ze ozer veek, which earned you a broken nose." The blonde nation's tone was clearly sarcastic.

"I have a better idea." Said Britain standing up. "Why don't we have every remaining European businesses, including our embassies, that are operating in Syria, pack up and leave the country and have them come back to Europe and freeze all Syrian assets? And have some of those businesses go to other countries that might want them, the ones that are more democratic of course. Like Turkey for example."

"That's a great idea Britain." Germany complemented.

"Hai I agree! In fact, arr Japanese businesses that are in Syria wirr be removed as werr." Confirmed Japan

"Me and Canada agree!" Cuba said slapping his hand down on his Canadian friend's shoulder who nodded in agreement.

"Alright since I have some supporters for my idea who would like to vote to in approval?" Everyone, with the exception of Russia, China and Belarus, voted for Britain's idea on individual sanctions against Syria.

**HETALIA!**

"Gute. Bruder, call up the German embassy in Syria and tell them to leave the country vithin drei days."

"Alvready on it!" Prussia with an iPhone to his ear.

"I guess its settled zen. There is no need put it at another vote, debate or have a discussion on how to deal viss zis matter. I trust that you vill all do this individually and vork viss your bosses to see this through." The younger German confirmed.

"Yeah dude take the American way of being a hero's sidekick!" Said Alfred pumping his fist.

"Germany, perhaps we do talk later about me and Boss Medvedev's veto da?" Russia said with his boyish smile but in a slightly menacing tone. Germany stood his ground as he tried not to be intimidated by his formal rival.

His eyes shifted around the room looking for a particular nation. Less than half of a minute passed, his eyes landed on that particular nation.

"Fräulein Seychelles!" Germany shouted for her attention.

Seychelles nearly jumped out of her seat and a let out a small yelp upon hearing Germany's trademark surprise yell. She turned to him only to meet the gaze of his piercing steel blue eyes.

"O-oui?" The young French girl said, trying to regain her composure.

"I have a couple of arms manufacturing companies owned by Heckler and Koch in Syria zat are to be sent back to my country. After zat, I vas going to send zhem to America. But I don't sink zat eizer Mr. Obama or the Pentagon are asking for anymore increases in military spending in the future, vould you like to have them?" Germany asked.

Seychelles felt her cheeks turn pink, and her heart skip a few beats, "I-I don't know what to say."

"Take your time. It's lunchtime anyvays. I believe it's Japan and Italy's turn to make lunch for us." He said.

"Ve! Good! Japan and I made some pasta of all kinds: Pasta with beef, chicken, shrimp, fish, rice balls, escargot (eskärgo/snail), potatoes, wurst, and for you Russia, pasta with sunflower seeds!" Italy exclaimed happily, as cooks and maids placed pots and pans, containing the delicious, and diversified, feast, on a long table. After about five minutes everyone was eating a piece of heaven.

Seychelles placed her hands under her chin as she gazed dreaming lay at Germany.

**HETALIA!**

"Vest, let us have our beers now!" Prussia grinned while pouring two glass tankards of beer from a wooden barrel.

Germany smirked and sighed softly at the sight and sound of his favorite drink being poured. He sighed again in anticipated relaxation as he took one of the large glass mugs from his older brother. He still held his smile, a soft one though, before his lips made contact with the cool glass and guzzled down almost half of its contents.

Prussia raised his eye brows as he watched his brother chug his beer. Seychelles too, was astonished by the sight. When brought he it back from his mouth, he was out of breath.

"Vow Vest. Didn't know you vere that thirsty." Prussia jokingly said, patting his younger brother on the back.

Sealand came over to the German brothers who were busy drinking.

"Hey misters Germany and Awesome Prussia, could I have some of that totally awesome drink called beer?"

"Vhy, ve be insulted if you didn't!" Prussia said pouring a glass for the small country before handing it to him.

"Sealand what you think you're doing!? You can't be drinking beer! You're too young!" Britian yelled.

"Aww Britian! Its not causing any harm let the kid have a little fun! Come on new nation, drink up!" Prussia ordered patting the young boy on the shoulder who started to drink.

"Hey Germany, I have to ask, if I'm not getting any kick ass gun producing factories what am I gettin' then?" America asked between bites from his beef pasta.

"Don't vorry, you'll get several breweries instead, and a few Volkswagen manufacturing plants."

"Thanks Germany! You kinda had me worried dude, for I thought... Wait! Dont you need those for your country instead?"

"The owners are going into retirement so they sold zem to me."

"Thanks dude!"

"Monsieur Germany I accept your offer!"

* * *

Well what do ya think? Was is humorous? Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**THIRD FREAKING CHAPTER READERS! Sorry it took so long, I have to make these chapters in a creative way, in terms of... Well everything. Comedy, drama blah blah. Just read the fucking thing.**

**Oh and I set up a Hetalia poll on my account. Check it and vote, OR ELSE. AND REVIEW OR ELSE.**

* * *

"Dude Italy! This pasta with beef is fucking awesome!" America declared.

"Not as awesome as the awesome Prussia! But ja dis is pretty kick ass. Especially vis BEER!"

"For reals dudes, I should have this stuff served at school cafeterias at my place! That'll help out with teenage obesity!" America exclaimed before stuffing his face like a pig.

"America try not get too excited about ideas in regards to food." Sighed the scolding Englishman pouring some cola into a small glass of scotch.

"Sealand eat your vegetables, I want you to be strong enough one day to fight off France's possible future sexual advances towards you." He successfully ordered.

**HETALIA!**

Barely 30 minutes had passed, the countries were either sitting down happily eating their meals or signing last minute paperwork. Countries like Seychelles, sat with a pen in her hand, trying her best not to mess up her signature. She had accepted Germany's offer of buying several arms factories. But she struggled to remind herself that this was business deal between nations.

_'Come on Michelle! Your almost zere. You don't 'ave a crush on Germany. Or 'is awesome biceps, from vhat you 'eard from Italy. Or 'is 'ansome face zat is so shiny zat I just vant to_ _lick!'_ She thought.

(A/N: Michelle is Seychelles's human name.)

Seychelles' eyes widened and her cheeks flushed with a new wave of blood, as she mentally smacked herself a thousand times for thinking such dirty things. After about five minutes controlling her romantic feelings (feelings that she denies having) from making her gush out to Germany, she completed the forms required to purchase the factories from Germany. Seychelles sighed heavily in relief and sank back into her cozy leather chair._ 'Great! Now I'm even starting to zink like France. Which is worse zan Belarus!'_

**HETALIA!**

"Vell zat vas a delicious meal." Complemented the Austrian noble, wiping his mouth with a napkin, before sipping some of his tea.

"Ve! Grazie Austria. It was Japan and I's pleasure!"

"Vell alright everyvone. Our meeting for today is adjourned!" Germany announced after finishing his second tankard of beer. All the nations got up from their seats and started to converse with one another.

Prussia, France, and Switzerland unchained Belarus from her seat. Fortunately she was too exhausted to run to Russia's side, or cause any more trouble, especially since Switzerland had a Desert Eagle with armor piercing bullets aimed at her as a warning.

"Hey... does anybody have an idea on what to do later today... as a token of completing this meeting?" Finland asked aloud after gathering up his notes, before joining the other Nordic countries.

Almost everyone who heard the Finn stopped to think for a moment.

"Hey I know! We can probably go to Switzerland's private bar!" Denmark replied.

"Dude, dude! Switzerland you totally have a private bar!?" America asked jumping up to the Swiss, with his face in his.

"Yes I do. And before anyone can ask... I'll make a reservation." Switzerland offered with out any objections while getting out his Swiss made iPhone.

"Alright!" America shouted pumping his fist.

"But everyone has to pay! No discussion or compromise!" He declared.

"Damn it!" The American, and several others pouted.

Switzerland has a known history of being rather strict and conservative about his personal finances and is always on the watch to find any oppurtunities to save or earn some more money for himself and Liechtenstein of course.

"I hope the drinks aren't too expensive. Barack might kill me if he saw a large bill from me." America said to himself.

"Go upon on a'ead Bel, Ai'll catch up vith you. I'll gazer ze notes." Seychelles told the Belgian who complied.

"England can I go too!?" Sealand excitedly asked.

"Fine, just behave yourself." He reluctantly allowed. His eyes shifted to a certain light hair colored German, partial-nation, who overheard them, winked at him.

**HETALIA! **

The Hetalian nations, most of them, started filing out of the conference room. As Japan walked towards exit with a briefcase in his hand, he stopped and turned when felt someone's finger tap his shoulder, and there was the nation called Turkey, wearing his trademark mask.

"Oh, konnichiwa Turkey-san." The Japanese man bowed.

"Hey nice to see you too Japi." The Turk bowed in return. "Hey listen, my driver said he wouldn't be able to pick me up after the meeting, since a politician from my place is borrowing him while he's vacationing here in Geneva. And the Italians are car pooling with you, can I join in?"

"Hai, you may!" He politely said.

"Thanks man! I owe you one!" He said slapping the Japanese man's shoulder lightly as a friendly gesture.

Japan then noticed Germany was still sitting at his seat.

"Mista Germany, are you coming?" Japan called out to his long time friend from a distance.

"Ja I shall be vith you in a few minutes. I just have to do qvuick review of mein notes before I gather mein sings." He replied still sitting with his back to him.

And with that, Japan and Turkey turned and left. "So I hear that 2500 young Turks joined the miritary." Japan stated which led to a conversation.

**HETALIA!**

"Ve. Hey Germany can we hang out after tomorrow's meeting pretty please?" The north Italian asked cheerfully with a big smile.

"Nein Italy. Vii hang out every time. Und I need to do some verk sroughout ze veek. Important vork." The blonde nation's response was rather blunt.

Italy's smile disappeared as it was replaced by a clueless facial expression, before it changed to sign of rejection. "Ve! But Germanyyyyy! You always say you say you have to do work. All you do is just sign papers and read stuff!" Italy whined.

"I'm sorry Italy, but if you und your brother would pay your bills instead of me having to pay them I vouldn't have so much vork. But even if I didn't have to clean up your mess, I'd still be vorking a lot. Plus, another reason is that I caught you in bed vis me zis morgen."

"What!? But Germany you never complain about me sleeping with you before!" He whined like as if Germany just made it a new rule that he couldn't sleep with him.

"Because I can't complain about somesing if I don't know about it. I vont be able to know if your in my bed vhile I'm sleeping!" Germany countered. "Now go vait mitt Japan und your bruder, und I'll try to find some time for us this veek." He ordered.

"Okay. At least thats better than nothing." Italy sighed, in defeat with a hint of hope, leaving the room and Germany to his last minute review of his notes before packing them up.

A certain French speaking island nation, stood next to the double-wide doors as she watched the two nations argue about something. She tilted her head, and wondered

**HETALIA!**

"Oh excuse me comrade Germany." Said a familiar Slavic accented voice.

Germany turned towards the speaker and saw the mighty Russian nation, famous for his child like smile and cruelty towards others, standing beside him. At first he thought Russia was gonna ask Germany if he wanted to become one with him, for the third time this month. But that was forgotten when he noticed that Russia appeard to be a little nervous. Odd, since Belarus was not in the same room.

"Russia, is their something that you vant?" Germany raised an eyebrow.

"Da. I overheard that you were having argument with Italy about hanging out throughout in parts of the week. I was wondering... if I uhhh... could be doing the hanging... outs with him?" He asked sweetly with clear nervousness.

**HETALIA! **

Germany stared up at the Russian in disbelief. "You... the mighty Russian nation, who had half of the European continent under his control for almost half a century, including mein brüder, who vas tortured by your insane sibling, during his time as a vast communist empire, vants to spend time und possibly be friends vit Italy?"

"D-da." Russia felt vulnerable in front of the economic engine that drives Europe. He thought about his hopes and chances of being friends with Italy either were gonna be dashed or become more difficult.

Russia didn't know why he thought he had to ask Germany. He and Germany were never really even friends before. Just rival turned colleagues, who would mostly see each other at meeting and sometimes at parties.

"Vhy exactly do you vant to be friends vith him und his bruder?" He asked with great curiosity. "Normally you just vant to make friends vith the others so you can expand your territory." He pointed out.

"Well... I'll give you that." Russia nodded. "Its just that our bosses have gotten very close in the past few years, and I just want to make some new friends, and well Italy's seems to be eager for friends." He explained.

"Vhatever floats your boat." Germany shrugged.

Russia stared at Germany in shock."Y-you mean I can?" He stuttered.

"Ja. I can probably get Romano off my back anyvay." He said to himself.

"T-thank you Germany! I'm in your debt!" He shook his hand before leaving the conference room and the German alone, as a large sweat drop appeared on the back of his head.

**HETALIA!**

Seychelles walked, by herself, down the hallway towards the exit that lead outside. She carried her bag with both hands that contained her notes and other important documents. The island nation sighed in frustration, she couldn't get her mind off of Germany, no matter how hard she tried. Was it the agreement forms she signed? No it couldn't be. It was just a minor trade agreement. Speaking of which, she would probably have to ask Germany to take her to see the factories, before finalizing the exchange.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard somebody running in her direction from behind. She stopped to investigate, but it was over in a few seconds when Russia zoomed past her in a joyous mood. She didn't have much thought about the large nation's reason for being in a hurry or his good mood, so she shrugged it off and continued her way back outside, after about two minutes she reached the doors.

When she made it outside, she stood atop the stone staircase, and saw the other nations standing around their the cars and still talking to each other.

She looked around for Belgium, since not only was she carpooling, she was also rooming with her at the hotel everyone else was staying at.

"Seychelles!" A European woman called out.

Her head snapped toward the direction of her name being called. She saw Belgium standing right next to her red Camry, eyes closed, laughing, and waving at her.

She hurried over to the Belgian who opened the back door of her car, so Seychelles could put her bag inside.

"Guess what Seychelles!" Belgium said.

"You 'ave a boyfriend?" She teasingly asked.

"No!" She laughed. "Switzerland was able to make our reservations at 7pm."

"Hey vhere's Germany? Prussia asked scanning the area who stood from his black Volkswagen Jetta Hybrid.

"I don't know." Somebody responded.

"I rast saw him with Itary." Japan said.

"I was with him last actually." Russia confirmed.

"Why is everyone interested in the potato loving bastard's whereabouts?! Lets forget about the fucking bastard!" Romano demaned angrily as usual, as he sat in he and brother's silver Ferrari, with the door open.

Seychelles was just about lose it, she was very tempted to get her large fish out, and beat the living day lights out of Romano. But someone else intervened.

"Because he's mein bruder you fucking tomato, shit eating Italian!" The former East German said in a angry tone.

**HETALIA!**

Everyone in the area was shocked at Prussia for what he just said to Romano.

"What the hell did you just call me!?" Romano who exited his vehicle stomped towards the Prussian.

"You heard me you fucking lazy, cowardly, pasta-pizza loving asshole! Now shut up und go make yourself useful, you lazy bastard, und go fetch mein Bro-hass." He commanded.

"Fuck that beer drinker!" Romano was now pissed, which was probably either the under- or overstatement of the year. He always pissed about something, mostly about Germany, for little or no reason.

"Wow! Hey dudes, theres totally no need to make a scene." America tried to intervene, but was prevented when Austria held him back by grabbing his shoulder.

"Nein, zis should be interesting." Austria said.

"Fratello and Prussia! You guys please don't fight!" Italy pleaded at them while attempting to take a step towards them, but was stopped when he felt a gloved hand land on his shoulder, holding him back.

Italy turned his head to the side, and saw Russia behind him with a minor concerned look on his face. "Best its that you stay out of this one Italy." He advised.

Normally Italy would cower in fear at the thought of being Russia right next to him, but he just looked up in confusion at the largest nation and just lightly nodded.

**HETALIA!**

Romano threw a punch at Prussia's chest with all his might, but he took it like it was a baby's kick.

Prussia responded by grabbing the Southern Italian's curl, which, somehow, easily over powered him.

Amidst the violent scene taking place, the nations who were watching had mixed feelings about it.

"Seychelles, why don't you go get Germany? And hurry, before things get... ugly. More so than it is now." Belgium instructed the island nation.

Seychelles didn't have to be told twice, she nodded silently and quickly walked back up the stairs.

* * *

What do ya think. There are some areas that will foreshadow future events in the story, DAMNIT FORGET please review. It's like 2 AM.


End file.
